Embarcadère du ferry Pala
Le Pala Ferry est un transport maritime, cité dans la Vidéo d'orientation trouvée dans la station "la perle". Le Dr. Mark Wickmund y dit "...A la fin de vos 8 heures de gardes rendez-vous au Pala Ferry qui vous ramènera aux barraquements...". Il y a une jetée et un quai sur la côte nord de l'île, il y au bout de la jetée un toit où sont incrits les mots "Pala Ferry". Il sagit sans doutes du point d'amarrage du Ferry et de l'emplacement depuis lequel l'équipe de la station "la perle" voyagerait vers leurs barraquements. Le quai Pala Ferry est actuellement utilisé par les Autres comme point d'ancrage pour leur bâteaux. Il reste à vérifier si leur bâteau est Le Pala Ferry. Faits connus * Le Pala Ferry est mentionné dans la Vidéo d'orientation trouvée dans la station "la perle. Le Dr. Mark Wickmund donne comme instructions aux spectateurs d'utiliser le Ferry à la fin de leurs huit heures pour être transportés aux barraquements. * Michael reçoit là le Le bâteau des Autres, à bord duquel se trouve Walt dans l'épisode Vivre ensemble, Mourrir Seul. Il lui est dit qu'il doit s'orienté avec un cap de 325° et qu'ainsi il trouvera de l'aide. Possible Connections & References *Dharmapala is a type of wrathful deity in Vajrayana Buddhism. The name means "Dharma-defender" in Sanskrit, and the dharmapalas are also known as the Defenders of the Law (Dharma) or the Protectors of the Law in English. *Pala is a utopian island in a book called "Island" by Aldous Huxley ("Brave New World"). (plot summary) :* On pg 49, the Rani says, "Nothing happens by Accident. There's a Great Plan, and within the GreatPlan, innumerable little plans. A little plan for each and every once of us." This is very similar to the theme from Lost explored with the "Everything happens for a reason" promotional angle that was used in last year's commercials. *It is interesting to note that in Bad Twin, Arthur Widmore, head of the Widmore Corporation, is very in tune with his Scottish heritage. *Pala also means "protector." It's the name of a dynasty of Buddhist kings in Bengal. http://www.lotussculpture.com/pala.htm. **Although perhaps insignificant in the LOST universe, it is interesting to note that pala means "visor" and "deceive" in Portuguese and "shovel" in Spanish and Italian. *Pala is a town on Atauro Island in East Timor. *Pala Lagoon is next to the airport on Tutuila Island, American Samoa, a few miles by water and road from the town of Pago Pago. Theories * As we do not know the exact location of the Island, or what surrounds it in the ocean, the Pala Ferry could in fact have been a transport to another nearby island, maybe the base of operations for DHARMA. The Ferry could even be to a well-known island; we have never established where the Losties are for certain. * The dock is part of another elaborate hoax (like "The Door"). * Pala is another island neighboring the DHARMA initiative island. * The boat Michael takes might not be the ferry. The dock looks like a bigger boat would stop there?The ferry doesn't have to be a boat * Submarine perhaps ** A submarine may transport personnel to The Flame * This may not be the only Docking point for the ferry, but rather the drop off. If it was the collection point for the inhabitants of the Pearl, then it is situated dangerously close to the dumping point for the filled Dharma notebooks. Therefore the barracks, may be in walking distance of this dock. Category:Lieu